Take what you can
by Noctis D. Crow
Summary: And give nothing back Is the motto that Ceil 'Cinch' has always lived by and he wouldnt let his horrid family take that away from him. So he goes out armed with the skills his father passed down to him through detailed books in order to reate chaos for the kingdom and just mess with their heads. And he was successful untill he met a brown haired man that managed to 'catch' him yaoi


Take what you can…and give nothing back.

Laughter echoed through the dull castle walls and was quickly followed by the loud yells of the irritated and frustrated guards that trailed slowly behind the intruder. The intruder, a male, was currently running from the guards wore a black hooded jacket with black pants and boots and he chuckled as he slipped into a nearby room with a hidden smirk. He pulled off the tinted goggles from their spot over his eyes letting his blue gem like eyes glimmer in the dull candle light. He tugged his hood down and ran a hand threw his blonde hair with a cheeky smile and set the bag down. "Who are you?" The tip of a sword rested against the hollow of his throat and the blonde froze before turning with his hands open in front of him.

"I'm just a little lost…do you think you can point me toward the nearest exit?" The brown haired man rolled his eyes at the blonde's response and pushed him back with the point of his sword.

"Oh really? The why were the guards running around screaming about a thief?" He raised his chin higher and blue eyes lit up in excitement at the challenge.

"Why i never! I am not a thief...i just borrow without permission!" He gave the armed man a cheeky grin before turning serious. "Well you see I only came here to _steal_ one thing and it seems that I may succeed." The blonde leaned forward and let the blade press against his throat.

"And what might that be?" The man's grip on the blade tightened even as his eyes shown in curiosity and suspicion.

"Why your heart of course!" The blonde stepped to the side and lunged forward like a viper and pressed his lips against the other mans only to pull away just as fast. He winked and gave a two finger salute as he heard the man's sword clatter to the ground, so with one last look he turned and darted out of the open window and down the wall just as the doors slammed open.

"Prince Charming! Are you okay? Did the intruder hurt you?" One of the guards stepped up to him in concern only to have the young prince brush off his concerns and stare out the window with only the slightest hint of a blush on his face.

* * *

The blonde changed out of his 'thief' clothes and into worn brown pants and a slightly dirty white t-shirt before kicking his bag and clothes under the bed with a smile. He fell back onto his bed with a smile on his face as he stared up at the ceiling with tired eyes. Two mice climbed up the side of his bed and he chuckled at their expressions as he pat both of their heads with his finger. "You know my motto boys…Take what you can and give nothing back!" He laughed heartily at his own words before trailing off into a forced smile as he slowly drifted off into sleep.

A groan was the first thing to escape the blonde's mouth as he rolled over and off his small bed and landed with a thunk on the cold floor below. With a sigh he pushed himself off of the floor and stood with a stretch and satisfying pop. "Alright Cinch time to do the chores and act like a normal man-boy-whatever. Ah now what to do first." He scratched his head in thought before shrugging and opened the door to leave his room that was located in the attic. With a smile he descended the steps and began to prepare breakfast for his 'family' only to add a fine dust on top of two of the plates with a mischievous smile and balanced all three on his arms before walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs. "Anastasia time to wake up!" He left the food on her table and didn't pause to hear her answer before exiting the room and giving the same greeting to his other step sister before pausing in front of the last door. "Lady Tremaine…breakfast is ready." He opened the door and stepped through with a frown as he set down the tray with a shallow bow and made to leave.

"Wait Ceil (Sēl) don't forget to do the extra chores I have given you." He nodded and left without a word as he slowly shut the door and gave the fat grumpy cat named Lucifer time to leave the room.

"I wish she wouldn't call me that name!" He grumbled under his breath before a knock on the front doors jarred him from his thoughts and forced his attention on the possible guest. He opened the door with a polite smile only for it to become slightly forced as he came face to face with one of the royal messengers. "Can I help you sir?" He replied politely, but the other man merely sneered at him slightly and handed him the letter and left without a word. "Okay that makes my top ten list of weird things."

He went about the house doing his daily chores and put the letter out of mind. He finally remembered the letter at dinner time and presented it to his highly frustrated step mother. Not that he particularly cared, it was only when she gasped and her face morphed into a pleased yet slightly surprised look that he paused at the door and decided to stick around and listen. "Girls the king is holding a ball for the prince. This is the perfect chance for you two to try and get him to fall in love with you." He could smell her little plot from his position at the door and decided to leave them to it as a small smirk worked its way up onto his face and he just couldn't resist the temptation as a plot of his own reared its ugly head inside of his mind.

* * *

Securing the goggles over his eyes and checking over his appearance once more he jumped out of his window and down to the ground in a crouch. When thoughts of the brown haired man entered his mind he started to calmly stroll down the side of the road without a care in the world. He had no doubt that he would be caught simply because he was much too fast for anyone to keep up with him and he doubted that they would have hired anyone with matching speed in the span of a day. 'Although,' he thought, 'maybe that man could keep up with me.' A smile flashed across his face and he leaned forward and started to run. With a laugh he gave off a sharp whistle and a black horse neighed and ran beside him. Cinch laughed and jumped on the horses back as they continued on their way to the palace. After all he wanted to see his new challenge again and wondered what the man would do when he snuck in without a sound.

Cinch climbed off of the horse and patted the side of its neck with a smile. "Thanks Core I'll make sure to give you a treat when we get home." He whispered into the horse's ear before running at the wall and lunging upward as soon as his foot touched it. With a grunt he grasped the first ledge with his hand and pulled himself up and continued until he reached the same window that he had jumped from the other night. Perching on the sill like a bird he took out a little black box and opened it and took out a long hooked needle like thing and stuck it into the lock. He shimmied it in the lock and bit his tongue in concentration only to laugh when he heard the sound of a click. He punched the sky in success only to panic when he lost his balance and had to jerk forward and tumble inside the room so he didn't fall and break his neck. He looked around the room with cautious eyes only to grin as he saw the occupant was still sleeping. He slowly got up and walked over to the edge of the bed and ducked his head down as he saw the familiar face of the brown haired man. He sat on the edge of the bed and his eyes softened when he saw the man's nose scrunch up. Cinch leaned forward and brushed a strand of hair from the man's face and laughed slightly as he made a face. He stood back up and shrugged off his bag and opened it with a concentrated from. Two seconds later he grinned in success as he found what he wanted and pulled out a small rose and a note. He placed the note on the pillow next to his no named friend and kissed his brow. The man didn't wake and Cinch laughed quietly before slinging his bag back over his shoulder and exiting the room through the door. He had too much to do and so little time to do it in.

* * *

Noctis: There are just so many of them and none are quite up to what i wanted to read. So with Death helping me, since i dont really like Cinderella, i bring to you this yaoi filled story in which i will have to write a yuri to clear my conscious.

Death: Yaoi isnt that bad Crow-kun!

Noctis:Whatever...

**_PLEASE__ REVIEW!_**


End file.
